marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne Foucault (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Tony Masters (alleged father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4 | Weight = 110 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Avenger-In-Training | Education = Graduated M.I.T at fourteen | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy #1 | HistoryText = Born with the ability to master any skill quickly, her parents rewarded her for any activity that brought them money, status or acclaim. She is aware her parents had a shadowy past, and suspects that her real father might be the Taskmaster, but has no proof beyond a similarity in their powers. She graduated M.I.T. at age fourteen and was in training to become an Olympic athlete when she was approached to join the Avenger's program. She welcomed the chance to expand her knowledge, and because her rivals were attempting to have her banned anyway. While the other members of the Avengers Academy were tortured by Norman Osborn to expand their powers, she never was. All he had to do was offer her the chance to learn things she never could otherwise. For this, her new instructors regard her with suspicion. Avengers Academy Jeanne is then recruited to join the newly formed Avengers Academy alongside other young potential heroes Mettle (Ken Mack), Striker (Brandon Sharpe), vEIL (Madeline Berry), Reptil (Humberto Lopez) and Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda). She, and the rest of the class were lead to believe they were among those most likely to become heroes, but they quickly uncovered files on them revealed they were most likely to become villains. After viewing a documentary on Quicksilver's life, she guesses that he was never replaced by a Skrull like he claimed to the media, and uses this knowledge to blackmail him into teaching her everything he learned as part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She grows close to Quicksilver and is quick to defend him after Magneto pays a visit to the academy and argues with Quicksilver. After the confrontation she asks Quicksilver to teach her to be like him as opposed to teaching her what he learned from Magneto. Following Norman Osborn's removal from power following Siege, The Avengers Academy was handed over to Hank Pym who took it upon himself to undo Osborn's cruel tutelege and encourage the students to be happier, better heroes. Whilst successful for the most part, Jeanne continued to behave in very much the same way, persuing knowledge and phsyical prowess over human interaction, thus alienating her from the others who came to view her as cold. When X-23 joined the academy the two girls found they shared a similar disposition and emotionles rationale, regarded as outcasts, but still trying to determine their own identities they became friends. During AvX, when a Phoenix-empowered Emma Frost came to the acadamey Jeanne and Laura stood up to her and defended the other students. Final Exam Hazmat gets a call from Briggs, saying he has found a cure. Mettle and Hazmat are also joined by Lightspeed and Striker and Finnesse and X-23. Veil reveals to the students that she's been cured with Alchemist's new invention "Clean Slate". Mettle and Hazmat take the cure, and than Jeremy revealed his true intentions: to wipe every superhumans powers off the planet and to regift it only to the people who would use it properly. Jocasta tries to stop him, but Briggs switches her body to a locked office. After defeating the depowered Reptil, White Tiger, Lightspeed, Finnesse, and X-23, Briggs extends his offer to Mettle, Hazmat, Striker, and Veil who accept. Jeremy Briggs however reveals his true plan to was to Veil and Striker. He plans to remove all superpowered beings powers only allowing the worthy to possess them. Veil runs to tell Mettle and Hazmat and persuades them to take the so called antidote and restore their powers for good. Mettle and the group confronts Jeremy and his accomplice the Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton) on the rooftop of the building. White Tiger and Reptil draw on the full power of their magic, gain an extreme upper hand on the Enchantress. Sensing the her defeat she teleports away but not before getting her face slashed by White Tiger. X-23 does some slicing and dicing of Briggs, so releases an acid attack on her stomach, destroying it in the process. Finesse notices this as the perfect opportunity to use X-23's hands as weapons. Finesse grabs X-23's wrists, and stabs two of Briggs' most important arteries. As he sits there bleeding to death, he freaks out, and Finesse starts to stop the loss of blood by cutting off the flow. Finesse reminds Briggs about why they were recruited, that they were at risk of being villains. As she says this, she unties the cloth that has been keeping Briggs from bleeding to death, and walks off as he dies. | Powers = Finesse is a polymath, literally "a person of great and varied learning." She can learn an incredible amount at amazing speed, picking up skills, languages, fighting techniques, etc. in no time at all. Where she's deficient is socialization - things like empathy, patience for normal people, etc. She tested negative for the X-gene and any paranormal powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Billy clubs | Notes = Finesse's real name was revealed to be Jeanne Foucault in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} File:Finesse (First Picture).jpg Category:Hypercognitive Category:Heroic Age